Talk:Azir/@comment-26034614-20150901201037/@comment-11218751-20150903090600
"You're once again completely ignoring the range that Azir has, ..." This is like saying "since Jinx has 700 range (at rank 5) when her rocket auto attacks are active, Jinx can easily rocket crit everyone while staying very safe in laning phase/teamfights without being harassed by anyone apart from adcs who outrange her, Azir and some mages with abilities that grant them massive range, due to the fact that most brusiers only have around 600-range gapclosers". You can see how flawed this statement is. Let's look at numbers first shall we? First of all, Azir doesn't have 1200 range when his sand soldiers are active and can be commanded to attack. He only has 800 command range (yes, according to this wiki), which is barely higher than Jinx's Q at level 5. He does have the advantage of having better range against most mid laners, but many mid laners have same, if not better regular/ultimate crowd control abilities, very long-ranged pokes, or excellent gapclosers. They can easily ignore Azir's zoning and his soldiers because they can be telegraphed easily. His Q has windup time and enemies CAN see it coming every time Azir casts this ability. They can completely nullify Azir's Q and his soldiers, making both of his "bread-and-butter" abilities Q and W useless, if he wastes all of his soldiers. "... and that he has his ultimate basically in every teamfight anyway." As if his ultimate has 0-to-60-second cooldown (like Riven, Lux's ultimate mid to late game) and can be used every time a teamfight starts. Check out his R cooldown. "He's not supposed to "fight back" if a bruiser gets to him. he's supposed to either ult them away, or if he scewed that up, die a horrible death." I never said he was supposed to fight them back, but I reckoned the fact that brusiers, the most oppressive class in League of Legends right now, are shining with item buffs, and Azir's E knockup, as the only regular ability that can remotely counter them, was removed without any compensation, is really very unfair to Azir players. The argument of "hur dur he has massive range to zone them out" is indefensible because that's what he does, and because his "zoning" is so damn telegraphic "I can't even...". That's part of his core identity as a magic damage marksman and he is good at it. So what's wrong with that? What about Xerath, who has more range than Azir on his core ability Q (not to mention his R)? Do we have to nerf his E as well because he has larger ranges on his abilities than most of the mid laners? Just because Azir has one mobility spell which is his E, and has relatively better zoning and teamfight power, that key part of his kit, that used to allow him to counter brusiers' and assassins' engages, is nerfed? What kind of argument is that? "The game has to have win scenario's for both parties, and as is, the only win scenario for those characters are the Azir making a mistake in his positioning or kiting. They need to be enabled through Azir's actions. So basically, if they're really giving you a problem, " A good quick engage on Azir can also be a win scenario for the enemies. In a lot of situations, no matter how Azir positions, crowd control lockdown is really useful on Azir. It's not just Azir's problem that makes either side wins the fights. You also seem to forget the fact that Azir is not that mobile as you might think. Again his E is gated by cooldowns and mana and does not really have long range unless you execute your E>Q combos well. "Git gud." Thanks, you too. If I were you, I would have learned to dodge Azir's soldiers better before Azir was nerfed. It wasn't that hard as you think it was. "Git gud".